


Alone With You

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>You make me feel like I am young again.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Smith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/gifts).



> This takes place twenty-five years after the launch of the _Enterprise_ NX-01. Jonathan is serving as Federation Councillor and shares a long-established relationship with Malcolm. It is Jonathan's voice. The title and summary are from the lyrics to Adele's "Lovesong".
> 
> Written for [Smith ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Smith/pseuds/Smith) \- Happy Birthday!

 

"What would you like for your birthday, Malcolm?"

Since it's tomorrow and we're packing right now for a few days vacation in Vermont, I'm hoping he doesn't have any really exotic requests. I should have thought to ask earlier, but the date sneaked up on me this year. Last time I'd thought about it was sometime in July, just before a month of travel that involved diplomatic conferences on five different worlds. After all that, I'm really looking forward to this getaway together.

"Can't think of anything I need, really. Surprise me."

" _Nothing_? Should I be disappointed?"

Picking up on the teasing undertone, Malcolm drops the stack of outdoor clothing he's been packing and crosses the room. He can't see the smile on my face as he wraps strong arms around my waist from behind, holding himself close to me.

"There's always _something_... but it's not anything you have to wrap up and tie a ribbon on."

His hands are slipping under the hem of my t-shirt and I shiver as he slides them across my stomach, dipping a little lower to tease at the waist of my boxers. 

"I'd hope not, Malcolm. Some things are better unwrapped..."

His voice drops to a lower register. "Can I have my present now, then?"

I'm in no position to refuse, even if I'd wanted to, not with his fingers closing in on their destination and my breath catching as his firm touch. " _Any_ time, Malcolm. Just don't stop."

It's a little different now than when we were first together. The years have added an appreciation of foreplay. But right now, there's no doubt of my response to him. I shiver again as he wraps his hand around my hardening cock, brushing a thumb over the tip. 

"How do you want me? It's _your_ present, after all."

He pushes the boxers down over my hips, letting them pool around my bare feet. He turns me in his arms and I can't resist a kiss while he's considering his options.

Malcolm's loose sweat pants are easy to unfasten. With nothing beneath them, my breath catches when our cocks rub against one another as I pull him close.

So his next question surprises me. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Jonathan? We're likely to miss the shuttle, you know."

Brushing my fingertips over his cheek, I slip them into his salt and pepper hair and kiss him again, more deeply this time. "More than okay... I hope I never get so old that my priorities get that confused. There's no war to fight – or prevent – and no one needs us to be anywhere. Our cabin will be there, no matter when we arrive. The fall color will only improve – the reds will get really vivid. So... don't stop!"

He has been molding his body against mine as I spoke, and his hands exploring under my t-shirt prompt me to lift my arms so he can pull it over my head. He strips off his own sweatshirt and nods toward the bed. It's littered with the half-packed duffles, but there's plenty of room to stretch out, and I pull him down on top of me. 

It seems I've anticipated his request. "I want to ride you, Jonathan. Can you reach the drawer over there?"

I can and I do, handing him the small bottle. Watching him warming the contents before taking me in hand to stroke the length of my cock a few times, I'm reminded that no matter how many times we do this, it always feels new. This moment, seeing him reach around to prepare himself, always undoes me. As much as I love taking my time to stretch him out, there's something about watching him do it himself that makes my heart skip.

One thought echoes in my head and heart. _He wants me... after all these years, he still wants me. Wants me to fill him, fuck him, love him._ All I can do is groan as he positions himself and slides down onto me. I lie still, letting him take the lead, get himself comfortable. Soon enough, he's moving and I shift my legs so that I can match his movements with thrusts of my hips.

There's really no lead or follow at this point. It's a dance we've done countless times and we both know how to draw the other along, how and when to intensify, to speed up the pace. When to tease by drawing things out, anticipating. But familiarity doesn't diminish the intensity or the beauty of the sweat-sheened man riding me, his head thrown back, eyes closed, so close... He reaches for his own cock. A few strokes...

My voice is closer to a growl than anything else. " _Now_ , Malcolm... let go... come with me!"

And he does, shuddering, his ass clamping hard around me, pushing me over the edge not far behind him. 

He collapses onto my chest as I slip from him. He always sighs a little at losing that connection, but his kiss says everything about how he feels right now. 

"Happy birthday, Malcolm." 

"Mmmm... still early... might need another present on my real birthday."

I smile against his lips. "That's always possible. Maybe we should get to Vermont for the celebration though. The panty will be stocked – I can make you a birthday dinner."

His voice is sleepy, sated. "We'll get there."

Managing to find the corner of the blanket, I draw it over us. "We always do. Love you, Malcolm."

He might be asleep already. But not quite.

"For my birthday... just want time with you... alone..."

His head is heavy on my shoulder now... definitely asleep, but I whisper a reply anyway.

"All yours, Malcolm."

_____________________________________________

 


End file.
